


Dodgeball

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Middle school gym class, dodgeball - Freeform, lots of fluff, possibly too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Alec is convinced to become the substitute for the substitute, and is the temporary teacher for a gym class. And of course, Magnus decides to tag along. This might be a bad thing for Alec....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to tell you this, this whole story idea only came around because my friend and I were walking around the gym trying not to get hit by basketballs and at the same time talking about Mortal Instruments, and so when my friend was like "Why can't these boy's control these balls?" I HAD to respond with "Magnus would tell Alec that nobody could control their balls around him." So if you would like to blame someone, blame her. Enjoy the story!

"Magnus Bane, how many times have I covered for you?"

"Several times, but-"

"No, no buts. Go over there and ask your husband if he would be the substitute for this damn PE class! I am fucking sick!"

Magnus sighed at this retort as his friend sounded like he was coughing up his lungs. Somehow, Ragnor gets sick, and Alec is the one who has to be the sub for the substitute. That makes no sense whatsoever, but who was he to challenge the American school system?

"Fine, fine, I'll ask him. Text me the information, alright? Bye," Magnus snapped, pressing the red button to cut off Ragnor's response. His phone buzzed, and he opened the text to get the address to the school.

"Alec, sweetie, I have a huge favor to ask of you," Magnus cooed, walking into their bedroom where Alec was lying on the huge purple bed. He saw the dark-haired Shadowhunter shift until he finally looked at Magnus with those sparkling blue eyes he adored so much.

"What is it Magnus?" Alec replied, sitting up. Magnus shuffled over, giving him a smile that he hoped looked irresistible and not like a grimace.

"Sooo you know how Ragnor took that job as a substitute for a while?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded. "Well, he's sick, and it just so happens he mentioned you could substitute for him, and the principal agreed when he learned that you were in a military-type position, since Ragnor was supposed to be substituting for a gym class anyway."

Alec glared at Magnus. "No. No no no. I am not going to go be a teacher. I'd be terrible anyway!"

Magnus looked at his husband, shaking his head. "You would be wonderful. Anyway, it would only be for three days at the most. And, just think of it this way! It'll be practice when you actually have to teach little kids at the Institute."

Alec looked at Magnus, a pondering look in his eyes. "That is true..." He mused.

Magnus grinned. "Good! We have to be at this middle school in an hour. Let's go!"

As Magnus hopped up and jumped in his closet to get changed, he could hear Alec protesting behind him. "You'll do great!" Magnus yelled, closing the door to the closet quickly. He pulled out his phone and called Ragnor.

"So?"

"He'll do it. By the way, what's a good present to give to someone who is being forced to teach a PE class?"

"Probably sex."

"Oh."

******

"Magnus, how much farther is this school?" Alec complained, and Magnus shook his head at his husband's impatience. For someone who didn't want to even teach this class twenty minutes ago, he was awfully impatient. Magnus pulled into a parking lot and into a parking spot, cutting off the car.

"We're here. Now, remember, Ragnor said that all you have to do is written on a piece of paper in the office. He also said the principal is waiting for us in the gym," Magnus reminded Alec, making the dark-haired boy shake his head in remembrance.

"Yes, I know. Can we go now?" Alec asked, stepping out of the car, Magnus right behind him. After visiting the front desk and getting the passes from the nice lady there, they both walked into the gym. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with a loud voice.

"There you are! I'm guessing you're Alexander Bane, the substitute Ragnor Fell suggested. How is he by the way?" a fat man asked. Magnus realized that this must be the principal.

"He's fine, thank you for inquiring. He's just got the flu, but he has another of our friends taking care of him. You must be Mr. Peterson. My name is Magnus Bane, and this is my husband, Alec Bane," Magnus responded for Alec, who in turn waved his hand a little at the fat little man. Mr. Peterson turned to Magnus, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes, Ragnor has told me about you. Magnus Bane, hm? You couldn't bear to let your husband out of your sight?" Mr. Peterson teased, and Magnus laughed a little.

"More like if I didn't come, Alec would probably be hiding in the bathroom at this moment. He's very shy, you know."

"Magnus!" Alec protested, slapping his arm. "I would not be hiding in the bathroom!"

Magnus flashed a smile to Mr. Peterson. "My bad. Apparently he's grown up a little since the last time he had to teach a class."

"Magnus!" Alec protested again. This time he turned to Mr. Peterson and shyly smiled. "I'm sorry. This stupid husband of mine likes to mouth off."

"That's quite alright. Now, the office is located in the boy's locker room. I trust you can find that easily. The students get distracted easily, but they do only get six minutes after the bell rings to get dressed. Don't let them tell you otherwise. Middle school kids, they can get quite annoying sometimes. Here's a copy of the schedule, and you have about twenty minutes before your next class starts. Good luck!" Mr. Peterson explained. The fat man talked so much, Alec and Magnus only had to nod at the appropriate times while he explained everything. They watched the principal walk out of the gym before deciding to go see where the office was.

***

"This is an office? It's tiny!" Magnus complained, looking around at the cluttered room. The desk was filled with papers, one of them taped on the computer, the schedule for the day Magnus presumed. There was a window in the front where the teacher could watch the boys in the locker room, probably so they wouldn't get into any trouble. "And six minutes to get dressed? That's a little unreasonable."

Alec laughed a little at Magnus's protests. "Not particularly. I can get dressed in three minutes."

"That's because you have no sense of fashion sweetheart."

Alec pouted a little at the insult. "Moving on. What does the paper say?"

Magnus took the sheet of paper off the computer and quickly read through it. "It says they're playing dodgeball today, and that we have to explain the rules and such. Also, somewhere under this pile of paper, there should be a clipboard with names on it. That's used to take the roll."

Alec shifted a few papers around, grabbing something out from the middle. "Here it is!" he said, waving the clipboard in the air. As he did so, he noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh god! Magnus, come on! Class starts in two minutes!"

Alec rushed out of the locker room, Magnus right behind him. They couldn't be late for their first class of the day, could they?

***

"Hello kids, um, my name is Mr. Bane, and um, I'm going to be your substitute today. Mr. Fell got sick today, so I'm substituting for the substitute."

The kids stared blankly at Alec, all of them wearing the same red shorts and grey shirt, the uniform everyone has to wear in gym. One of the girls in the back raised her hand, and Alec nodded to allow her to speak.

"If you're our substitute, then who's that sparkly dude behind you?" she asked, and Alec heard Magnus laugh loudly at the girl.

"You must be Elizabeth, right? Well, Mr. Bane and I are married, and he's very shy, so I decided to come with him today to make sure he would be alright," Magnus explained, and Alec hit him in the arm again.

"I am NOT shy. I just have problems speaking to people I don't know," Alec retorted, and he heard all twenty kids in the class laugh.

"I think the kids and I agree that you just described shyness," Magnus teased, and Alec glanced at the kids to see them all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Whatever. Moving along, your teacher said that you would be playing dodgeball today. Now, who can explain the rules for me?" Alec asked, looking around the room. Not one kid raised their hand.

"Really? Nobody can explain dodgeball to me?" Alec asked, glancing around the room again. "Alright, I guess Magnus and I will demonstrate. Magnus, come over here please, and hold this thing," Alec said, handing Magnus a foam purple ball. They walked a few steps away from the kids, standing side by side.

"Now, the rules for dodgeball are quite simple. You throw the ball and try to get someone out by hitting them below the neck-OW!"

Magnus decided to demonstrate this by throwing the ball at Alec's arm as hard as he could, causing his husband to glare at him. Magnus smiled sheepishly, holding his hands up in defense. "Simply a demonstration darling," he defended himself, and Alec scoffed and turned back to the kids.

"Now then, we are NOT going to throw the balls that hard, because that severely hurt. Any hits above the neck will not count, and if anyone catches the ball like so-" At this point, Alec threw the ball as hard as he could at Magnus, who then caught it easily. "Or deflects the ball with another ball-" And at this point, Alec threw another ball at Magnus, just as hard as the last one, which Magnus then easily deflected. "Then the person who threw the ball is out. Does that make sense?"

Alec turned back towards the kids who all nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to assign you a number, a 1 or a 2. If you're a 1, go on that side of the gym. If you're a 2, go on that side of the gym." Alec gestured at the two sides of the room, making sure they knew where they were going. He then started assigning the kids numbers, until all twenty of them were separated and on different sides of the gym.

"Are we going to play too Alec?" Magnus asked, but Alec shook his head no.

"We'll let the kids play the first round by themselves, and maybe next time we'll play too," Alec explained. "Let's just be referees now."

Magnus and Alec climbed up the bleachers to the top, where they could see the whole gym easily. "Ready?" Alec called loudly. All the kids nodded. "Alright, ready, set, go!"

In an instant, foam multi-colored balls were flying through the air, trying to hit their intended targets. In 5 minutes, half of the class was out and standing on the sides of the gym, trying to avoid any stray balls that could potentially harm them. "Mathew! You're out! Sorry Patricia, you're out too! Oh, nice dodge Elizabeth!" Alec was calling out, his Shadowhunter training kicking in. Nothing was missing his sight, something Magnus envied greatly, and yet loved. It came in handy when Chairman Meow wanted to plan surprise attacks on his owners.

After another fifteen minutes, one side of the gym was cleared, and the four kids who had survived the round laughed and cheered at their accomplishment. Alec laughed a little as well, just as happy that the round was now over. Magnus and Alec walked down the bleachers, Alec tripping down the third step, only to catch himself at the last second. The students all laughed at his clumsiness, Magnus included.

"Mr. Bane, Mr. Bane! Are you and Mr. Magnus gonna play the next round with us?" one of the girls asked, and Magnus turned to Alec, eyes pleading.

"Please Alec?" he begged, and Alec chuckled a little at the puppy-dog eyes being used.

"Yes, I think we will play the next round with you guys," Alec agreed, and the kids immediately sprang into action.

"We get Mr. Magnus!" one of the kids shouted, pulling Magnus onto one side of the room.

"Well, we get Mr. Bane!" another kid shouted, pulling Alec onto the other side of the room. The rest of them gathered up the foam balls again, setting them on the line in the middle of the gymnasium, and then running back to their teams.

"Is everyone ready?" Alec called, and a chorus of agreement rang through the air.

"Alright! Ready, set, GO!"

Foam balls immediately started flying through the air again, hitting students on the arm, on the leg, all of them running off the court to watch the rest of the game. They were all surprised to see both Magnus and Alec dodging every single ball.

Magnus however, he was having a bit of trouble. As soon as the game started, he saw the flash of competitiveness in Alec's eye, and immediately jumped sideways, narrowly missing getting hit by a fast-moving red ball, which incidentally hit a student behind him. Magnus cursed under his breath, and got to work throwing balls at his husband (and he was not using magic, thank you very much! Well.... Not much magic anyway. Maybe just a targeting spell or two). Each one either narrowly missed Alec, or was rebounded off a student or a ball that almost seemed to magically appear out of nowhere in Alec's hands.

After about ten minutes, all 20 students were on the sidelines, watching the duo continue to throw the foam balls at each other. Alec's seemed to be quite accurate in aim, only missing by mere inches, but Magnus's seemed to almost float in the air and then attack Alec! It caused quite a bit of confusion throughout the students.

"You're... cheating!" Alec gasped, dodging ball after ball thrown at him. He weaved in and out of the flying projectiles, all seeming to almost follow wherever he went.

"I am hurt Alec! Like I would cheat!" Magnus called back, sending a particularly fast ball at Alec's leg, who jumped right over the green spherical object.

"Yes... you are!!!" Alec yelled back, sending another ball at Magnus. When the warlock grinned back at the Shadowhunter however, he knew something was about to happen.

"No darling, cheating would look something like this. Students, come on my side and come help me get Mr. Bane out and I'll buy you all a candy bar!" Magnus called to the middle schoolers, still dodging ball after ball. Of course, the small students all rushed onto Magnus's side and started picking up ball after ball, aiming them at Alec.

"MAGNUS! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Alec yelled, giving up on throwing the balls, and set to dodging them instead.

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR SWEETHEART!" Magnus called back, surrounded by kids, all throwing ball after ball.

This went on for about five more minutes, until Alec dodged one ball, ran towards the bleachers, somehow seemed to teleport to the top, and then jump to the rafters of the gym. Everyone in the gym stopped trying to throw balls at Alec and tried to figure out just how he managed to practically jump onto the support system of the gym.

"Alec, sweetheart, please come down," Magnus asked, standing directly underneath his husband. Alec violently shook his head, hanging on tightly.

"I WILL COME DOWN WHEN YOU ALL LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR BALLS AND LEARN HOW TO PLAY DODGEBALL CORRECTLY!" Alec screamed. Magnus grinned again.

"Alec honey, you know nobody can control their balls around you."

"MAGNUS BANE, ONE MORE COMMENT LIKE THAT, AND I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH AND GIVE CHAIRMAN MEOW YOUR SPOT ON THE BED!"

"I'm sorry, just come down."

"NO!"

Magnus sighed and looked around at the students, who were all staring awestruck at Alec. "I guess you guys should go change clothes then, since your actual substitute just decided to spend his day in the rafters like a bat," he suggested, and the students ran off to the locker rooms. Magnus then turned to look back up at Alec, who was still sitting on one of the beams in the air. "Will you come down now?" he asked, and Alec nodded his head and proceeded to climb his way down to the ground. However as soon as his feet hit the ground, a blue foam ball hit his leg.

"I win!"

"MAGNUS BANE!"

And off the two went, Alec chasing Magnus into the locker room and into the office, where Alec caught Magnus and pushed him on the ground, who then sat on his legs. That is, until Magnus flipped them over so that Alec was under him and kissed him once, twice, three times.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Get off me. There's an open window, and we still have four more classes to teach."

Magnus looked over at the window to see six little boy faces staring at the two men on the floor. The warlock grinned and in full view of the boys, kissed Alec again, causing the Shadowhunter to flail his arms around. Magnus let him up, and he ran out of the office, probably to go hide in the bathroom.

Magnus looked at the shocked faces of all the students as he also walked out of the office. He was grinning even more now, happy now that he had agreed to force Alec to take this temporary position.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Magnus teased the students, and as the bell rang, the warlock went to go try to coax his husband out of the bathroom stall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and anything in between are always appreciated!


End file.
